


A Rain Of Roses

by Heavenly_Pearl



Series: Dream Lovers [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helios plays model for Princess Lady Serenity's newest painting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rain Of Roses

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: "Sailor Moon" is the property of Takeuchi Naoko.
> 
> Written for the sm_monthly community at Livejournal, Theme - Image.

"How much longer do I have to pose like this? My arms are getting tired."

"Just a little while longer. I'm almost finished."

"Define 'almost.' Is this the same 'almost' you use when you say you're almost dressed, yet you haven't even decided what to wear?"

Peaking around her easel, Serenity stuck out her tongue at her model. "I don't take that long to get dressed."

"The last time I took you to the ball, I had to wait over an hour before you were ready," he reminded her.

"Yes…well…" Unable to come up with a suitable retort, she stuck her tongue out again, and Helios laughed.

The two of them were out in the royal gardens of what used to be the Golden Kingdom. Serenity had asked him to be the model for her latest painting, which normally wouldn't have been so bad had she not posed him in such an uncomfortable position. Standing in the middle of the central rose garden, he had his arms raised up to the heavens and his head slightly tilted back as if he was looking up at the sky.

Of course, he couldn't actually look up unless he wanted to be blinded by the bright afternoon sun, another reason for his uncharacteristic grouchiness. Whatever she was painting, he hoped it was a masterpiece after all the torture she was putting him through.

"Okay, you can take a break now," Serenity announced about ten minutes later.

"Hallelujah!" More than happy to be able to move around again, Helios dropped his arms and went over to see what the painting looked like so far.

Serenity, however, immediately blocked his view of it, covering his eyes with her hand when she caught him glancing over her shoulder. "No, no, no. You know the rules, Helios. No peeking until I'm finished."

"Not even a small one?"

"Not even a small one. Now, why don't you go sit down over there and eat some of those snacks Eos brought out for us? You'll need your strength for the next session." While Helios had been posing, one of the Maenads of the shrine had brought out a tray of delicious looking sweets and set it down at a nearby patio table.

"Another session? I thought you said you were almost finished."

"I meant I was almost finished with the part I was working on," she explained. "I still need to do your face."

Helios sighed but didn't argue, knowing that he couldn't ever say no to his maiden. After a short break for tea and cookies, he got right back into position, doing his best not to talk or smile since he knew she was painting his face.

He did, however, occasionally sneak glances at his maiden, thinking how cute she looked, her lips pursed and her brows furrowed together in deep concentration as she worked on her painting. Instead of the elaborate dresses she normally wore, Serenity had dressed down in what she called her "painting clothes," - a pair of torn paint-spattered jeans and a pink smock - and her rose-colored hair had been pulled back into a simple ponytail, a change from her usual odango style. Helios couldn't help but think she looked beautiful even without her usual glamour, and, despite his best attempts not to, a smile flickered on his lips.

"Helios, be still!" Serenity scolded, wagging her paintbrush in his direction. A bit of white paint, presumably for his hair, spattered on the ground. "You're going to mess me up!"

"Sorry!"

He set his face into position again, as still as a statue until Serenity finally set down her palette tray and paintbrush, announcing that she was really and truly finished. Helios then came up behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders as he got his first look at the completed painting.

"It's beautiful, my maiden," he complimented her, amazed at always at her talent. Sailor Neptune, her mentor and teacher in the arts, had taught her well.

"Do you really think so?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. "It didn't turn out exactly as I planned…"

"I love it," he assured her.

In fact, Helios personally thought it was one of her best paintings. It was of him in the rose garden, but Serenity had added a shower of roses falling from the sky, a few of the delicate petals landing on his hair and clothes. Even though he had posed stationary, the way she had painted him almost made it seem as if he was twirling around, and Helios noticed she had added a rose to his left hand.

"What are you going to call it?" Helios asked.

"Hmm… What about _A Rain of Roses_?" she suggested, and he smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"That sounds just about perfect."


End file.
